Cold Games
by Malwine
Summary: Irgendwie gehört es zu "Wie ein weiter Ozean" aber man kann es allein lesen. Die Beiden haben Freizeit und verbringen sie in den Bergen, wo es nicht immer kalt ist. Yaoi, SoraxRiku


kStille

Hi, mein zweiter Versuch. Anscheinend schreib ich so explizite Sachen, dass man damit ein Problem hat. Sorry. Vielleicht schafft es diese Geschichte hier. Wahrscheinlich wird ich sie eh wieder zensieren müssen. sigh

Ich habe lange nichts mehr geschrieben und ich bin auch nicht besonders gut darin, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über Anmerkungen usw freuen.

Keine der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen. Gehört alles den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Now, on with the show!

Stille. Weiße Flocken fielen leise vom Himmel. Nichts störte die Ruhe. Der Schnee glänzte und man konnte kaum die wolkenverhangenen Berge erkennen.

Ein idyllisches Bild bis ein dumpfes Rauschen erklang. Der Schnee wirbelte in der Luft als aus einem kleinen Raumschiff zwei Gestalten stiegen. Zum Dank winkend stiegen beide aus, als sich der kleine Jet wieder davon machte.

„Was willst du hier? Hier ist es doch langweilig, " nörgelte der größere der Beiden.

Sein dunkelhaariger Freund hatte sich umgesehen und war voller Freude hinter die nächste Schneewehe verschwunden.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, So-", weiter kam er nicht, als ihn plötzlich etwas Kaltes im Gesicht traf und er schallendes Gelächter hörte.

Mit seiner rechten Hand wischte er sich den geschmolzenen Schnee und den Rest eines Balles aus dem Gesicht. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich weiter und seine türkisfarbenen Augen verengten sich.

„So ist das also. Dann eben auf diese Art!" schrie er wütend.

Sora musste sich noch immer den Bauch vor lauter Lachen halten, als Riku den Schneeball voll abbekommen hatte. Aber das Lachen blieb ihm bald im Hals stecken, als Riku sich revanchierte. Trotzdem konnte sein Lächeln nicht ganz von seinem Gesicht verschwinden.

Schnell duckte er sich, bevor neue Geschosse durch die Luft fliegen konnten und kroch wieder hinter seine schützende Schneewehe.

Er formte fleißig seine Schneebälle und Riku schien es ihm gleich zu tun, denn für ein paar Minuten, war wieder Stille eingekehrt in den Bergen.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Nach all der langen Zeit des Suchens und Kämpfens war diese Schneeballschlacht wirklich eine willkommene Abwechslung. Nachdem sie die Organisation vernichtet wussten, konnten sie sich anderen Dingen widmen. Wer weiß, was die Zukunft brachte und wann sie wieder kämpfen mussten. Der dunkelhaarige wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Auch wenn Sora immer der Auserwählte des Schlüsselschwertes war und bleiben würde, fürs erste hatten sie Ruhe. Hier in den Bergen hatte er Riku das erste Mal wieder nach seiner Erweckung getroffen. Das wusste er nun mit Sicherheit. Und hierher wollte er zurück.

Während des Kampfes damals mit ihm, hatte er ein eigenartiges Gefühl entwickelt. Eine Wärme, die durch seinen ganzen Körper kroch und ihm seinen Atem gestohlen hatte. Dieses Gefühl versuchte er wieder zu finden. Er konnte es nicht richtig einordnen, aber es ließ ihn an Dinge denken, die er mit Riku machen wollte, die nicht ganz einer Freundschaft entsprachen.

Wieder spürte er diese Wärme, die durch seine Adern floss und sein Blut erhitzte. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er seine blauen Augen und gab sich seiner selbst hin.

Er genoss jede Minute hier in den Bergen.

Immer wieder versuchten sie sich gegenseitig so oft wie möglich zu erwischen und Sora konnte sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Wozu auch?

Auch Riku konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen.

-Ich liebe sein Lachen- dachte Sora glücklich. –Es ist nur leider viel zu selten-

Schnell schoss er ein paar Bälle in Rikus Richtung während er sich aufmachte Rikus Versteck zu erobern. Er kroch so schnell es ging von einem schützenden Schneehaufen zum Nächsten und überfiel Riku. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung landete er auf seinem besten Freund.

Der Silberhaarige hatte es nicht kommen sehen und erst als er merkte dass es zu spät war, hatte er auch schon eine volle Ladung Schnee und Sora abbekommen. Die beiden kugelten sich im Schnee, als Sora mit einem Satz auf Riku gesprungen war.

„Sora?" schrie Riku überrascht, als er sich unter Schnee und Sora begraben fühlte.

„Ahhh, das ist so kalt. Runter von mir."

Kalter Schnee gelang in alle Kleiderstücke.

Sora lag auf Riku und lachte herzlich. Riku versuchte sich zu lösen, aber der Kleinere hatte seine Hände festgenagelt und seine Beine so um Rikus geschlungen, dass es diesem nicht gelang sich umzudrehen.

Riku konnte – dank Soras Lachen und dessen Unaufmerksamkeit – eine Hand befreien, fasste neben sich und schnappte sich so viel Schnee wie er fassen konnte und drückte es Sora ins Genick.

Erschrocken schrie er auf und als Soras Hände sich löste um sich ins Genick zu fassen, nutzte Riku die Gelegenheit sich zu bewegen und drehte sich so, dass er auf Soras Hüften saß.

Schlagartig änderte sich Soras Mine.

Seine Lider schlossen sich etwas, sein Atem ging schneller und die Wärme in seinem Inneren war plötzlich zu einem heißen Brennen geworden, dass sein Blut kochen ließ.

„Riku" hauchte Sora leise, als sich der Silberhaarige auf seine Hüften setzte. Das war etwas was er schon tausendmal in seiner Vorstellung erlebt hatte. „Nicht…"

Rikus gute Laune schien zu verschwinden, als er Soras leise Stimme hörte. Leicht erschrocken setzte er sich auf.

„Was ist?", fragte er besorgt.

Soras Atem ging schneller, sein Körper schien wie elektrisiert, besonders die Gegend seiner Lenden. Er spürte wie ein heißes Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule entlang schlich. Der stoßweise Atem des Kleineren wollte sich nicht beruhigen und Riku beugte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Was ist mit dir? Hab ich dich so erschreckt?"

Sora konnte die Angst in Rikus Stimme hören und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es ist etwas Anderes, Riku. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber immer wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, wird mir so heiß und ich habe das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen. Wenn du meinen Namen sagst, wenn du mir deine Hand reichst, wenn du ahhhhhhhh……"

Riku lächelte. Er hatte es irgendwie immer schon gewusst. Seines und Soras Schicksal war längst besiegelt.

Er hatte den Abstand zwischen sich geschlossen und küsste Sora über den Hals.

„Wenn ich das mache zum Beispiel…"beendete er den Satz mit einem Funkeln in seinen türkisenen Augen.


End file.
